Elliot Can See Her Face
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: OK. This is an alternate ending to Wildlife. El and Liv get together, but then they receive horrible news...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: This is set right before the end of Wildlife. Nothing that is known to be someone else's is mine. I was inspired while watching the epi. This is a different ending that leads into a continuation of the story. Please enjoy, and R&R! Oh, and brownie points to whomever guesses which show I borrowed the title of this from. It was the title of an ep. **_

Elliot Can See Her Face

by Julia

Elliot fell to the ground, feeling blood seeping from the gunshot wounds. He couldn't believe that this had happened. He could only lay there. He heard people trying to talk to him, and heard none of what they were actually saying. Until he heard Olivia asking if he could hear her. He wished that he could acknowledge he'd heard her. Hers was the only voice he wanted to hear.

Then they were wheeling him down what must have been the hospital hall, and into a room, where they began to poke and prod him. He heard nothing but Olivia's voice telling someone that she was his partner.

When he awoke again, Olivia was entering the room, smiling at him. She looked tired, and worried. ''You were supposed to duck.'' She teased, and Elliot could hear the relief in her voice.

Elliot smiled back at her, glad she was there. He'd have been more than a little disappointed if Kathy had shown up. ''You were supposed to leave.'' He said, although secretly glad that she hadn't.

Olivia cracked another smile as she handed him the paper. ''When my partner hangs out with scumbags, I like to stay close. See what happens.'' She settled on the bed with him, and for the first time, he really saw her. He saw how worried she had been, and knew that she didn't want him to know.

They shared a look, and Elliot had the strongest urge to kiss her. He covered it up by asking her if she was alright. He didn't know what he was hoping to accomplish, but he hoped it would bring them closer.

Olivia looked at him in surprise. ''Why are you asking me if _I'm_ OK? You're the one who's in the hospital with a gunshot wound.'' She was actually doing a lot better now that she knew that he was going to be alright. Her heart had nearly stopped when she had found him on that sidewalk, bleeding out.

Elliot's hand inched a little closer to the one she had resting on her leg. ''Well, I'm just sure that it was hard for you to see me like that. You must have been worried.'' He didn't glance at the paper yet, he wanted to hear what she had to say.

Olivia was amazed. He usually wasn't this sensitive. She was actually touched. ''Well, I'm not going to lie, it was no picnic.'' She said, albeit a little cautiously. They were getting into dangerous territory. She didn't want to admit how badly it had affected her.

Elliot's expression grew serious. ''Liv, I know that you were really worried. I'm sorry that you were put through that. I almost regret going undercover. I don't like worrying you like that.'' He tried to keep tears from falling from his face. That wouldn't do at all. He didn't want to cry in front of her.

Olivia had to keep from crying. She hadn't been expecting him to say anything like that. She had to wait a moment before she said, ''El, it's OK. You were doing your job, and I would have gone undercover, too. But I appreciate that you didn't like making me worry.'' She didn't want to ruin the moment and tell him that he should have been saying all this to Kathy.

A moment passed, in which Elliot knew he should have told her how he felt, but Olivia had turned his attention to the paper. ''Cragen gave them the story that a customs officer was killed taking a walk by his house. We're planning on going to get the gibbon.''

Elliot nodded. 'I want to be there. I want Buchito to pay.'' He thought back to the events right before he'd been shot. He'd had a half-naked Olivia in his arms. He wished that it hadn't been for undercover work. He wanted it to be because they'd wanted it.

After they'd caught Buchito and Tibor, (who turned out to be an undercover cop) and Elliot had heard what Tibor had said about losing his family, Elliot knew what he had to do. He had to let Kathy go, and he needed to tell Livvy how he felt. She could handle it. Kathy couldn't. And that was alright. Liv got him. She understood him like Kathy never had. It was like an epiphany.

He surprised Olivia when he showed up at her apartment. ''Liv, I have to tell you something.'' He hadn't gone home yet. He'd called Kathy and told her what he was going to do, and she'd left. Said she'd almost done it until his "little girlfriend" had talked her out of it. He'd tried to tell her nothing physical had happened, but she didn't seem to care.

Olivia was in her sweats; she'd been lying on the couch, watching television. She'd been contemplating going to bed. ''What do you want, Elliot? Do you know how late it is?'' It was just midnight.

Elliot nodded. ''Yes, I do. I just had to tell you something. Can I come in?'' He asked, his blue eyes twinkling. He was itching to tell her how he felt about her.

Olivia was wondering what he was so happy about, but she let him in. ''So what's so important that it can't wait until the morning?'' She asked, suddenly very aware that she didn't have a bra on.

Elliot smiled at her. ''I just wanted to tell you that Kathy and I are seperated. I ended it tonight.'' He paused to see her reaction to that.

She was surprised. ''What the hell did you do that for? I just talked her into staying. She was all set to leave today!'' She wondered what all this was about, and started to get a little freaked out. He couldn't have done this to be with her. He just couldn't have. Life didn't work that way. Not for her.

Elliot sat them both back on the couch, taking one of Olivia's hands in his own. ''Because I realized that I want to be with you. Kathy can't handle the job, but you can. It was like an epiphany. I realized that the only girl I want to be with is you.''

Olivia's eyes filled with tears. She had been waiting for eleven years to hear those words. She could hardly believe that he'd actually said them. ''Oh my God, Elliot. Do you really mean that?'' She asked, hardly daring to hope. She was waiting on tenterhooks for his answer.

Elliot's own eyes had filled a little. He could hardly believe that he was saying them himself. Aloud, he said, ''Of course I do. I love you. I've loved you for eleven long years. You are it. It was inevitable.''

Olivia was wiping tears of joy off her face. ''I love you, too. More than I have ever loved anyone in my life.'' She smiled through her tears as their lips met in a salty kiss. It was the best kiss of her life.

She pulled him with her to the couch, hardly knowing what she was doing. She ran her hands up his back, as he tangled his fingers in her hair. The kiss deepened, until Olivia was gasping for breath. ''Wow.'' She said, and Elliot nodded in total agreement.

They stopped kissing for a moment, Olivia settling back in El's arms and laughing at the lipstick marks on his cheek. He smiled sheepishly and grabbed a tissue. She said, ''Sorry. I hadn't gotten up the energy to wash off my makeup yet.'' She ran her fingers along his chest. He was wearing the black polo she loved so much. ''So where did this come from? Not that I'm not happy.'' She said.

Elliot held her closer. ''I was talking to Tibor after you walked away. I was asking him if he wanted me to call his family for him. He told me that his family left a long time ago. They couldn't handle it. That's when I realized that _you_ were the one I needed to be with. _You're _the one who really and truly knows me. You're the one who has all along.''

Olivia couldn't help but well up when he told her that. She could hardly believe that he loved her that much. She laid her head on his shoulder, smelling his neck. ''I don't know what to say to that.'' She said.

Elliot just kissed her on the forehead. ''You don't have to say anything.'' He told her, holding her as close as he could.

After a few minutes, they got up to go to bed. Olivia went to wash her face, and got out a pair of shorts for Elliot to sleep in. They cuddled up in bed, Olivia laid her head on Elliot's chest, and sighed. She knew tonight wouldn't be a sleepless one.

The next morning, Elliot's phone woke him up. He groaned, and picked it up. ''Stabler.'' He said, expecting Cragen or someone else from SVU.

Instead, he got an official sounding military person. ''Is this Elliot Stabler?'' A clipped woman's voice asked, and his heart started pounding faster.

Elliot instantly sounded more alert. ''Yes, who's this?'' He carefully tried to roll out from under Olivia and fell to the floor. He snapped up quickly. Liv was still sleeping. Good.

''This is Captain Anna Silva. I'm with the Marine Corps. You're being put on active duty. The President of these United States has ordered that he wants more troops in Iraq.''

Elliot tried not to get loud. ''WHAT? _Excuse _me? I'm being put on active duty? You've got to be _kidding_ me! Do you people know that I've _GOT _a job?'' He could never remember being so angry in his life.

Captain Silva replied, ''Yes. We've already called your captain Don Cragen to let him know. You are to be at the JFK airport in six days. Noncompliance will result in displinary action.''

She didn't wait for Elliot's reply. She hung up. He stared at the phone for a minute, hardly believing that this had just happened. He pulled the phone out again and called Cragen, to see if anything could be done.

He answered on the first ring. ''No, nothing can be done, Elliot. I tried.'' He sounded resigned. Elliot's shoulders sagged.

Elliot was pissed. He got up and went inot the kitchen, so he would be less likely to wake Olivia if he got loud. ''You've got to be kidding me. I don't want to go back in the damn Marines. I don't want to leave my kids. I don't want to leave the job.'' His voice started to break, and then he said, ''I don't want to leave Olivia.''

Cragen noted the panic in El's voice. ''I really seriously did try, Elliot. There isn't anything we can do. The president is the one who ordered the new troops. There's no way of getting out of it right now.''

Elliot groaned. ''I have to leave in six days, Don. That's not enough time for anything.'' He was trying not to cry. He didn't want to think about the possibility of having to leave Olivia for an extended length of time.

They talked a bit more, Cragen apologizing for failing him. El figured there was no time like the present for telling Olivia that he was going to have to leave her soon. She was awake when he got back into the room. She stopped smiling at the look on his face. ''What's wrong, baby?'' She asked.

Elliot let the word she'd called him wash over him as he sat back down on the bed and took her hands. ''I've got horrible news. They're putting me back on active duty. I'm being sent to Iraq. I leave in six days.'' He managed to say it without tears filling his eyes.

Olivia's eyes filled with tears, though. ''What the hell? How can they _do_ that? I won't let them! What can we do to get you out of this? Can Cragen do anything?''

Elliot loved her even more for her reaction. ''I wish. Cragen said there's no way out. I don't want ot leave you and the kids. I don't, Livvy.'' He had just found Olivia, he didn't want to leave her.

Olivia could suddenly feel the weight of Elliot's hands in hers. It was knowing that she only had a few more days with him. ''How long are you going to be gone? Did they tell you?'' Tears were starting to fall down her face.

Elliot shook his head. ''No, she didn't tell me. She just told me that I was going back. The President has ordered it. There's no getting around it. I wish I could. I've already fought this fight.'' He said, wiping some tears off his face. He had, too, he'd been in the Desert Storm war.

Olivia gripped his hand tighter as he pulled her closer. She cried on his shoulder and he hugged her as tight as he could, angry that this might be one of the last times he'd ever get to do this.

A couple of hours later, they had gone to Kathy's to tell her and the kids. She hadn't looked happy about Olivia's being there, but seemed to know that there was nothing she could do. Elliot and Olivia sat together on the couch. Elliot wanted to put his arm around her, but out of respect for Kathy, he only took her hand.

The kids were piled on the armchairs and the floor, and Kathy stood against the door jam. She stared at Elliot and Olivia for a moment, watching them look at each other, before finally asking, ''What the hell is this about, Elliot? Why'd you bring her here?''

Elliot's grip on Olivia's hand got tighter. ''Becaues I need her here for moral support. I'm sorry, Kathy, but this is going to be difficult for me.'' There were tears filling his eyes already. Having Olivia's hand in his was keeping him from completely losing it. ''I've been called back into the Marines. I have to be at the airport in six days.''

The kids all gasped, and Kathy looked shocked. Olivia, who'd turned white, was trying not to cry. That wasn't going to help anything. Kathy asked, ''How is this possible?''

Elliot felt Olivia squeeze his hand, and said, ''The President ordered more troops. You know Bush, great guy.'' He managed a slight smile, but it faded quickly.

Kathleen brushed tears out of her eyes. ''Are you serious? Daddy, you can't go. Is there _anything_ we can do? Anything at all?''

Elliot said, ''Of course not, Kathleen. Your uncle Don tried his best. There's nothing that can be done. You think I'd be telling you if there was something that could be done?'' He knew he shouldn't snap, but that was just making him more upset.

Maureen said, ''Daddy, I know you're upset, but there's no point in getting upset at Kathleen isn't going to help matters. I wish that there was something we could do.'' After a pause, she continued, ''You'll miss getting to see your first grandchild.'' She said, tears filling her eyes.

Elliot and Olivia shared a look, and then he looked at Kathy. After holding her gaze for a moment, he turned to look at Maureen again. ''You were going to tell us when?'' He asked.

Maureen brushed tears out of her eyes. ''I don't know. Now, I guess?'' She asked hopelessly. She felt totally out of control.

Elliot looked at Olivia, and began to cry. She put her arms around him, and they cried together. He didn't care if it upset Kathy or not. She could deal.


	2. The First Day

Chapter Two: The First Day

The next morning, Elliot and Olivia awoke slowly. Cragen had given her the six days she had left with Elliot, so she would be able to be with him. They were both exhausted. They'd been at Kathy's late, packing up some of Elliot's things to take with him. Kathy had promised them that she would box up the rest of it and sent over to Olivia's. She seemed to be taking all of this in stride. Elliot had to say, he was very proud of her and quite surprised that she was being so gracious.

Olivia had slept as close to Elliot as she could. She was going to hold as tightly to him as she could. As he went to get out of bed, she pulled him back in with her. ''Let's stay in bed, baby. Just for a little while.'' She was trying to keep her lip from trembling. She was about five seconds away from crying again.

Elliot smiled faintly. ''OK, whatever you want, sweetie.'' He slid back under the covers, and slipped his arms back around her. ''What do you want to do today, Liv?''

Olivia shrugged. ''I don't care. Spend as much time with you as I can. As long as we're together, I don't care.'' She settled her head on El's chest, knowing that that sounded completely cheesy but not caring.

Elliot kissed the top of her head. ''We could do some of the touristy things, since I won't get to see them for awhile.'' He ran his hands along her arms, feeling her soft skin. She was so amazing, how could he _leave_ her? He didn't want to, that was for sure.

The door buzzer went off, and Olivia groaned. They couldn't ignore it, in case it was El's kids. They knew he was here. She slid out of bed, pulling on her robe, and Elliot got out, too, pulling on a tee with his shorts.

Olivia padded out into the living room. She peered in the eye hole. It was Fin. She opened the door. ''Hi, Fin.'' She said, stepping back to let him in. She wondered if he had heard what had happened.

Fin stepped in as Olivia closed the door behind him. ''How are you guys holding up?'' That answered Olivia's question. He stood uncomfortably in the living room. He had been in Olivia's before, but never while Elliot was here. He wasn't sure what to do.

Olivia tried to keep the tears out of her eyes. ''We were just going to go get ready to go and do some of the tourist things, since Elliot won't be able to see them for awhile.'' She walked over to Elliot, and he put his arms around her.

Fin nodded. ''That sounds like a good idea.'' He smiled as Olivia motioned for him to sit down. She and Elliot took the couch. Olivia had pulled her robe as tightly as she could around her, but several inches of long leg still showed.

Elliot knew that the entire squad knew about him and Olivia. He was curious what everyone thought about it. ''So, what did everyone say about Livvy and I?'' He asked.

Fin chuckled. ''We were all like, finally! Cragen was the one who looked the most shocked. Even though he says he knew it was going to happen.''

Olivia slipped both of her hands into Elliot's. His arms were wrapped around her tightly. ''Yeah, I'm not surprised. I was wondering if anyone else could tell I had feelings for Elliot.''

Elliot kissed the top of her head. ''Yeah, and vice versa.'' He then asked, ''Who are they getting to fill my spot while I'm gone?'' He was vaguely curious about this, and whether he would have a job when he came back. If he ever did.

Fin looked angry at this. ''John's old partner, Brian Cassidy.'' He really did seem quite pissed off about this. ''The Chief of Ds asked him to fill in temporarily until they find someone more permanent.''

Elliot sighed. ''Yeah, I still don't know how long I'll be gone. My tickets came to Kathy's last night while we were packing.'' He looked like he was about ready to cry.

Fin said, ''I just don't want to lose my partner. I mean, it wouldn't be the end of the world, I could just work with you, Liv. I just don't want to lose John.'' He looked as if he was losing a significant other.

Olivia said, ''Well, I would rather work with you, Fin, than Cassidy. And I totally know what you mean. I'm _hating_ losing Elliot.'' She paused as she saw Fin's _very _pained expression. ''Are you alright?'' She asked.

Fin looked as if he was struggling to keep tears out of his eyes. ''Yes, I'm fine. But....'' He trailed off for a second. ''But I'm.....'' He took a deep breath, seeming to have finally found his voice. ''I'm gay, and there's someone I'm in love with, and I'm afraid to say anything.''

Both of his friends looked at him in complete shock. Then they looked at each other. Then Olivia turned back to Fin and asked, ''Are you OK? Do you want to talk about it?'' Of all the things that she thought would have been bothering him, it was not this. Of all of their friends, the one that she thought might have confessed to being gay was George Huang, the psychiatrist they used.

Fin took a deep breath as he nodded. ''I don't know what to do. It kind of smacked me upside the head a couple of months ago. And I've fallen in love with someone that I might not be able to have. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I can't have him.''

Olivia asked, ''Did you fall in love with a straight guy?'' She hoped not. That would be awful if you were gay. She'd taken a chance falling for a married man. It had just worked out for her. It wasn't usually the way things went with something like that.

Fin nodded. ''I don't know what to do, it's not a good situation.'' He looked as if he wanted to spill the beans about who it was, but he kept his mouth shut.

Olivia said, ''Well, look at El and I. I never thought in a million years we'd end up dating, but we are. You could have a chance. Maybe he feels the same way you do.'' She wanted Fin to be happy. She was so happy that she had gotten Elliot, but it was going to be so painful to send him on his way to Iraq. She didn't know what she was going to do without him.

They talked a bit more, and then Fin left. He was off to tell his son. Then they got up and headed off to shower. Olivia was insisting on not rushing anything, so Elliot had to wait until she was done. No matter how much she wanted to ravage his body.

When she got out, she had the pleasure of seeing him in his boxers and nothing else as he was getting jeans and a long sleeved tee out of the overnight bag he'd brought for the days he'd be at her place.

She smiled to herself. He was so yummy. ''The shower's ready for you, baby.'' She said, as she went to the closet to get her clothes out. She pulled off her robe and slipped some panties and a bra on.

Elliot groaned. ''That's SOOOOOO teasing, Liv. Not fair.'' He gathered up his clothes and a new pair of boxers gave her a kiss and headed off to the bathroom.

Olivia felt tears dripping down her face. She just stood there for a minute, crying by the dresser, holding her jeans and long sleeved tee in her hands. She took a deep breath, wiping tears off her face with a tissue. She calmed down a little and got dressed, slowly pulling on her jeans and shirt. It was pink. She wore a lot of pink when she wasn't working.

A few minutes later, she'd finished with her hair and a light bit of makeup, and Elliot had come back in. He was in his jeans, and carrying his shirt. ''See, two of us can tease.'' He broke up as he saw Liv's face. Her were still puffy. ''Hon, it's going to be alright.'' He sat down next to her on the bed.

Olivia felt tears falling down her face again. ''But we don't _know_ that. You're getting sent to Iraq, Elliot. You could die.'' She put her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating. She tried to take a deep breath. ''This could be the last time I ever touch you. Feel your heart beating.'' Her breath was shaky.

Elliot wiped tears off her face. Then he wiped them off his own. ''This is not over, Livvy. I will come back from Iraq. I _will_ come back to you.'' He had to pause, tears falling down his face. He put his hands over hers. ''We will get our happily ever after, I am not going to die.'' He kissed her, tears dripping off both their chins.

After a minute or so, Olivia calmed down, and Elliot finished getting ready. They decided to go to Times Square and go shopping. Then they'd go get coffee at Dean & Deluca. They loved going there together. They always had.

They strolled down the street to the subway. Olivia lived about twenty minutes from Times Square. They poked around the Tower Records store, the Disney store, and some of the other shops. Then they headed to Dean & Deluca. Olivia got them a table and Elliot went to get their coffee. Olivia watched the people walking by on the street. This would be the perfect day if she wasn't worried about Elliot leaving her in four days.

Elliot was back at the table twenty minutes later. ''Here, baby.'' He said, handing her a coffee and an everything bagel. ''Anyone interesting out there?'' He asked, inclining his head towards the window.

Olivia shook her head. ''No. Some really heavy woman that should not have been wearing the outfit she was.'' She smiled faintly at the look of surprise that Elliot gave her. ''I'm sorry, but there was a roll of fat hanging over her waistband. It was gross.''

Elliot chuckled and changed the subject. ''So I wonder what'll it be like for you guys, working with Cassidy again.'' He really did. He was wondering if Cassidy had changed at all.

Olivia said, ''I don't care. I don't want him to be there. I want you.'' She sipped her coffee. She knew she sounded like a petulant child, but she couldn't help it.

Elliot nodded, rubbing his foot up and down her leg. ''I know, baby, but we have no control over it. You're going to have to get used to it. As much as we don't want to.'' He said.

Olivia nodded. ''I know, baby. We'll be alright.'' She ate her bagel and changed the subject. ''So where do you want to go after we're done here?'' She asked.

Elliot said, ''We're going somewhere, and it's a surprise.'' He sipped his coffee, and then said, ''I called a lawyer about getting divorce papers drawn up.'' He wanted to distract her.

Olivia said, ''That's good, but you can't change the subject. Where are we going baby?'' She had been surprised at how quickly they'd slipped into a relationship. It had felt like slipping on your oldest, most faded pair of jeans.

Elliot smiled at her. ''No, don't even think about it. You aren't going to get me to tell you. You'll just have to wait and see.'' He kissed her on the forehead.

Olivia grumbled a little, and then took his hand in hers. She liked the way their fingers looked all laced together. It was nice. ''I wonder who Fin's in love with.'' She was actually pretty curious.

Elliot shrugged. ''I don't know. Maybe it's someone we work with.'' He paused a moment, and then said, ''What if it's John?'' He had been thinking about how Olivia had likened it to their situation.

Olivia looked shocked. ''You really think it's Munch? What makes you think it's Munch?'' She totally hadn't expected that. She never thought that that would come out when he had suggested that it was a coworker.

Her boyfriend said, ''You likened it to our situation. It just made me think that maybe John's the one. He's straight, and Fin sees him every day. It would make sense that he's the one that Fin had fallen for.'' By the time he was done speaking, he'd convinced himself.

Olivia shrugged. ''I guess. I could see it. Well, I just want Fin to be happy. I hope it works out for him.''

After they'd finished their coffee, Elliot led her out of Dean & Deluca. He made her close her eyes until they had reached their destination. Olivia walked with her hand in her boyfriend's, listening to the sounds that she heard on a daily basis but never really paid attention to.

When she opened her eyes, they were standing in front of Tiffany's. She gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. ''Oh my God, Elliot. What are you doing? Do you _know_ we're at Tiffany's?'' She asked.

Elliot nodded. ''Yes. I want you to pick out an engagement ring.'' He knew this had probably been done before but he wanted her to have a nice ring. He wanted her to have whatever she wanted.

Olivia's eyes had filled with tears. ''El, it's been two days. We've been dating for two days. Are you serious? You want to get engaged? Are you sure about this?''

Elliot took her hands in his. ''I don't want to leave for Iraq without making it official. We can't get married yet, but we can get engaged.'' He really was serious. She was surprised.

Olivia was just full out crying as she let Elliot put his arms around her. She then let him lead her into the store and stared at all the rings in front of her. She could hardly believe that this was happening.


	3. The Second Day

Chapter Three: The Second Day

The next morning, Olivia was looking at her ring in the soft morning light. Elliot was still sleeping. It was a beautiful pink diamond that Elliot would be paying on for at least a year. She loved it. He had insisted on her picking out anything that she had wanted. She slid out of bed to get herself a cup of coffee. She pulled her robe on and headed out into the kitchen. She pulled a cup out and began filling the coffee maker.

Elliot stumbled into the kitchen. ''Why didn't you wake me, baby? We can't waste any time at all.'' He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he got out his own coffee cup. He looked groggy from not enough sleep.

Olivia finished filling the coffee maker and placed it back in the cupboard. ''I'm sorry baby. I wanted to let you sleep. We had a late night last night.'' They had come home from the jewelry store and had had dinner and watched a couple of movies. Some making out, but no sex. She was still insistant on that. She was planning on waiting till he got back from Iraq. She wasn't sure that she was going to be able to, but it was worth a try to her. She didn't want to rush anything even more than they already had.

Elliot nodded. ''I know, sweetie, but we only have so many days left. We have to utilize the time we have.'' He was hitching up his boxers as he went to the door to check for the paper.

Olivia checked the fridge for something to fix breakfast. She didn't feel like fixing anything. ''What do you want for breakfast?'' She hoped that he'd say he wanted to go out because she had no energy to fix anything.

Elliot sighed. ''I don't know. I'm not even hungry really. What's the plan for today? Can we have sex? I really want to make love with you.'' He smiled at her, flashing a gorgeous pearly white teeth.

Olivia smiled at him. ''No, babe. We've had this discussion. Trust me, I really want to have sex with you, too. Just not yet.'' She kissed his cheek and sat down at the table to wait for the coffee.

Elliot sighed. ''I know. I just thought I'd try. So what are we going to do? I guess we could see if the kids want to hang out for dinner or something. They haven't even called.'' He looked a little hurt by this.

Olivia nodded. ''I know, baby. I'm sorry. I don't know why they haven't. You could try calling them and see if they want to get dinner.'' She hoped that they would want to. She knew that they weren't going to want to see her.

Elliot got out his cell phone and called Maureen. He figured she'd be easiest to deal with. When she answered, he said, ''Mo, I need to talk to you. Do you think you and the kids would consent for having dinner with Liv and I? Please do this, Mo. I only have so much time left before I have to leave.''

Maureen could hear the urgency in her father's voice. She and the other kids had been trying to give him a little space with Liv for a couple of days. They had been planning on calling him that day. Maureen knew that they were going to have to suck it up and just see their father with Liv. It was the only way. ''Yeah, Daddy. We can get dinner today. I've got a doctor's appointment in a little while and then I'll call the other kids and we'll make a reservation somewhere.'' She was thinking Sylvano's. It was her father's favorite Italian place in Queens.

Elliot tried to keep the tears from falling. He was glad that she was agreeing to dinner. ''Thanks, Mo. You're not going to regret it. Just let and Livvy know when you've got the reservations. And you're not going to the doctor by yourself are you?''

Maureen shook her head as she replied, ''No, Daddy. My fiance Jeremy is going with me. You don't have to worry, Daddy. I'm twenty-four years old. I've got this.''

Elliot said, ''Maureen, I can't judge you for getting pregnant before marriage. Your mother and I did the same. But how long have you been dating this guy? Please tell me that's it's been a long time. And you're not just getting married because of the baby.''

Maureen put her father on speaker and pulled her back into a ponytail. ''Daddy you know that I would never get married to someone just because I'm pregnant. Jeremy and I have been together for about two years now. I'm sorry that you haven't gotten to meet him yet. He only just now met the rest of the family a couple of months ago. I wanted to be sur about him before I brought him home.''

Elliot said, ''That's all I really wanted to know. You know that I really want you to be happy. If you get hurt I promise that boy will pay for it. You're still my little girl.''

Maureen smiled. It had been a long time since she had heard her father say something like that to her. ''I know, Daddy. Don't worry about Jeremy. He's taking care of me. I'm glad you're concerned, Daddy. And I want you to know that I want you to be happy, too. If that means that you want to be with Liv, I'll support that. I know you weren't happy with Mom. I know Mom wasn't happy with you anymore either. I will support you being with Liv.''

Elliot almost began to cry. He was so glad that Maureen had said that. ''Thanks, Mo. That means a lot to me. Go on to your doctor's appointment and call us later.'' They hung up and he went to get a cup of coffee. Olivia had changed clothes. She had put on jeans and a soft blue sweater. ''Liv, Mo said she will take care of getting us a reservation somewhere.''

Olivia smiled at him. ''That's good. Now go and get ready for breakfast. We're going to go to Mama's Cafe. I usually go there in the morning and get breakfast.'' She gave him a kiss and sent him off to the bathroom.

When Elliot was finished, grumbling about the lack of coffee, he slipped into a pair of jeans and a blue polo. He couldn't _not_ match Olivia. They always had, and he still wanted to. He grabbed a jean jacket and headed back into the kitchen. Liv had grabbed a black jacket. They headed to Mama's. It was a couple of blocks from Olivia's apartment. They were shocked when they walked in and saw Dean Porter sitting on a counter stool. A cup of coffee sat in front of him. Olivia could suddenly feel the weight of El's hand in hers. ''Dean, what's going on?'' Olivia asked, trying to keep the smile off her face as Elliot slipped his arm around her. She knew that he had always seen Dean as a threat.

Dean got up to shake both of their hands. He'd wanted to give Olivia a hug, but with Stabler's arm so protectively around her, he didn't see that happening. ''Hi, guys. I heard you're going to Iraq, Elliot.'' He said.

Elliot pulled Olivia as close to him as he could. Dean Porter was not going to be the one to take Olivia away. He had _always _seen Porter as a threat. ''Yeah. And I _will _make it back, Porter. And I've got eyes and ears here.''

Porter looked at him. ''Are you serious, Elliot? I'm not going to try and take Olivia away from you. Not to mention, I think she's got some choice in it. And she loves you. Besides, that's not why I'm here. I just need to talk to Olivia for a moment.'' He had just lied to Elliot Stabler. That wasn't going to bode too well for him.

Olivia could feel something wasn't right. She couldn't think of a reason to say no, however. ''El, just give us a minute, babe. Go get us a table. I'll be there in a minute.'' She really felt that Elliot was right about why Dean was here. There may have been a time when she might have dated him, but now she was with Elliot.

Dean watched, trying to keep the anquish off his face as Elliot pulled Olivia to him and gave her a very deep and passionate kiss. El met Dean's eyes and then told Liv that he was going to get a table in the back. Dean said, ''So, Liv. I need to tell you something.''

Olivia folded her arms. ''Dean, I know that you just lied to my fiance. You are here to tell me that you love me. You know that I come here for breakfast. You thought I'd be alone. You didn't know that Elliot and I were together. You just lied to El so he wouldn't punch you upon catching sight of you.''

Dean sighed. Olivia always was too smart for her own good. ''Yeah. You're right, Liv. I can't lie to you. I was here to tell you that I had feelings for you. I'm sorry that I lied. I just didn't want to fight with Elliot. I didn't the point. I know that now that you're with him I haven't got a chance. Did I hear you right? Did you say fiance?''

Olivia nodded. ''Yes, last night.'' She showed Dean her diamond ring. ''He's going off to Iraq as you apparently already know. How do you know that, by the way? Were you checking up on us? That doesn't prove that you love me, Porter. That's just weird.''

Dean had talked to Cragen. He would never have checked up on Liv like that. ''No, I talked to your captain. I stopped in to see you there. He told me that you weren't working and that Elliot had been called back to Iraq. I'm sorry about that by the way. I know you must be worried about him going.''

Olivia nodded. She felt herself relaxing a little. ''Yeah. It's really scary. I'm afraid that something is going to happen to him. I couldn't stand it if something happened to him. I'd be so upset. I don't know if I could even come back from something like that.'' She paused a minute, tears threatening to fill her eyes. ''Look, Dean. I only have so much time with El before he has to leave. I want to spend as much time as I can with him. So I'm leaving now. I'd suggest you pay your bill and you leave too.''

Dean watched her walk away, and join Elliot El at the table he'd procured. He could hardly believe that they had finally gotten together. It looked like he should have spoken up a couple of years ago. He didn't know why he hadn't. Olivia smiled at Elliot as she sat down with him. He slipped his arm around her, and she glanced back at Dean, who had paid and was going out to the door. El was smiling as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She caught Dean's eye on the way out. She gave him a you wish look and turned back to Elliot. She laughed at something that he had said, and Dean left, hanging his head.

Later that evening, they were getting back to the apartment after dinner with the kids. Surprisingly, it hadn't been too bad of an experience. They had ended up changing because they'd gone to a nice Italian place in Queens that was Elliot's favorite. They had looked nice. Olivia hung her coat up on the coat rack and smoothed her dress. She'd worn a simple black and white polka dot with a red belt and red heels. It had a full skirt. Very fifties. She slipped her heels off by the couch.

Elliot had worn a black sweater and black slacks. He slipped up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. He began kissing her neck, which he had since found out was a soft spot for her. He knew that would really get her going. He didn't want to leave for Iraq without consummating their relationship. He kept up on her neck, until her knees began to buckle. He grabbed her even closer and began lightly sucking. Olivia began to groan. She knew why El was doing this. He wanted to have sex. She wasn't sure that she'd be able to not give in. She _really _wanted him. She felt his hand go to the zipper of her dress. She didn't stop him. He then had to undo the belt in frustration and dropped it to the floor. Olivia helped him slip her bra off and then he had taken her breasts in his large hands.

Olivia groaned. She let him massage her breasts and then led them to the bedroom. There were no thoughts of condoms at _all_, which was going to change their lives in a major way very soon. She watched as Elliot began to strip. He very slowly begun to take off his black sweater. She smiled as she was greeted with with his broad chest. She grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer. Her hands trembling with anticipation, she undid his belt and unbuttoned his slacks. She let them fall to the floor, and slowly began to slip off his boxers. She grabbed ahold of his member, which had already hardened. She proceeded to give him the best handjob she had given. She brought him to the brink of explosion, and then stopped. She pulled off her bikini style panties and laid back on the bed. ''You can take me now, Dectective Stabler.'' She said.

Elliot dove on the bed and attacked her. He kissed her deeply on the mouth, slipping his tongue past her lips and meeting hers. They wrestled for a bit, and Olivia was starting to get eager for penetration. She started to squirm a little underneath him. He smiled at her and pulled back a little. ''A little anxious, aren't we?'' He asked, chuckling a little. He wanted to bring her to the brink like she had him.

Olivia squirmed again and kissed him again. ''Yes. I want you to take me.'' She said, as she went to take ahold of his member again.

Elliot took her hand away and pinned her hands behind her. ''No. You got me to the point and then didn't finish, it's time for teasing back.'' She groaned, as he grabbed the pair of underwear that she had just taken off and tied her hands behind her head. She was surprised, but intrigued. He then began to kiss his way down her body. He kissed her breasts, making sure to tease her by licking her nipples. This caused more groaning and moaning. He let his tongue slide down her stomach. She shivered with pleasure. He stopped when he reached her vagina. Instead of slipping his tongue inside of her, he kissed her clit. It made her writhe with pleasure. He slowly licked her lips, and then teased her by barely flicking her clit with his tongue. She was almost ready to explode. He then slid back up her body.

Elliot kissed her on the mouth again, as he placed himself at her opening. He slid himself up and down without going in. She was quivering beneath him again and she slid her hands on his ass, wanting him to just go in. Finally, after she was ready to finish the job herself, he finally slowly and methodically slipped inside her. She yelled out, ''OH MY GOD, ELLIOT.'' She began to moan again as her hips began to rock as Elliot thrust as deeply as he could into her. She had never been with someone as big as Elliot. He was thrusting deeply. She gasped, ''Are you all the way in?'' She hoped so. She wouldn't be able to take it if he was any bigger.

Elliot nodded, much to her relief. ''Yes, I'm not hurting you, am I?'' He hoped not. He would be so angry with himself if he had.

Olivia shook her head. ''No baby, it feels great. I was just thinking that you must be 'cause it feels amazing.'' She barely managed to get that out it felt so amazing. She hadn't wanted to say anything that would hurt his feelings. She didn't want him to think that she couldn't handle him, either.

A couple more deep thrusts, they both orgasmed and called out each others names. Elliot slowly eased out and lay back on the bed beside her. It was by far the best sex he had had in his entire life. ''I have to say, that was totally awesome.'' He said, and they both laughed.

Olivia sighed happily. She had never been so sexually satisfied in her entire life. ''Elliot Stabler, you just made me the happiest girl alive.'' She was glad that they'd gone ahead and just had sex. It had been so completely amazing.

Elliot took her hand in his. He kissed her cheek. ''So did you really mean that? I totally hope so. I had the best sex if my entire life.'' He cuddled up next to her, slipping his arms around her.

She put her hands over his, watching her ring catch the moonlight. She yawned. She was exhausted. Maybe she could handle Elliot being gone. Maybe it wouldn't be that long anyway. They had to be adults about this. ''Elliot?'' She asked.

He was almost asleep. ''Yes, Liv?'' He asked, softly kissing her neck. He was barely going to be able to stay awake to be able to answer her.

Olivia said, ''I love you.'' She wanted to end each day with them telling that to each other. In surprised delight, Elliot replied, ''I love you, too, babe.'' Then they drifted off to sleep.


	4. The Third Day

Chapter Four: The Third Day

The next morning, they awoke groggily. Olivia awoke entangled with Elliot. She looked at their legs entangled together. She liked it. She found herself starting to cry. She couldn't believe that he had to leave her in two days. She wished that it could be different. She didn't want to stay here without him. As she grabbed a tissue off the night stand, the shifting woke Elliot. He smiled at her. ''Morning, Livvy.'' He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

OIivia smiled. ''Morning, baby.'' She snuggled up closer to him. ''I love you so much.'' She said, running her hand across his face. He had the most handsome face she had ever seen. He was beautiful.

Elliot said, ''What are you going to do today, sweetie?'' He too admired their legs entangled together. He was the happiest he'd ever been in his life, despite having to go to Iraq.

Olivia said, ''Let's chill out and watch a movie on something. I'm too tired from last night to do much else.'' She gave him a grin. ''You were excellent.''

Elliot smiled back. He knew he had been. His entire body was sore. ''Yeah, so were you. We must do that again.''' He said, as he reluctantly got up. Breakfast was a must. He didn't care what he had. Just food.

Olivia sighed, too, and also got up. She wanted some breakfast, too. When they got downstairs, El went to the fridge and got out some eggs. She got out stuff for coffee. That's when there was a knock at the door. Olivia went to get it, it was Fin. ''Hey, Fin.'' She said, letting him in.

Fin looked happy about something. ''I need to tell you guys something. I got a date!''

Olivia smiled and gave him a hug. ''Way to go, Fin! I'm so happy for you!'' She got him a cup of coffee. ''I'm glad. Do we get to find out who it is?'' She asked.

Fin blushed. ''Not yet. He's protecting his identity.'' He was so glad that he'd gotten who he wanted. They were already so close.

Elliot began cracking the eggs and dumping them in a bowl. ''So when is it, Fin?'' He asked. He was glad that things were working out for him.

Olivia watched Fin's face as he told them it was for that night. He seemed really excited. ''I'm so glad for you, Fin. So what are you going to wear?'' She asked.

Fin shrugged. ''I don't know. But I want to look completely hot. I've wanted him for a long time. I don't want to screw this up. I love him.'' He hung his head, embarrassed.

Olivia guessed it was someone they knew now, with him saying that. ''You love him, huh? It's someone we know, isn't it, Fin?'' She asked, with a smile on her face.

Fin ran his hand over his face and sighed. ''Yes, it's someone you guys both know. Just don't make me tell ya, please.'' His face had turned red with embarrassment.

Elliot was willing to bet it was Munch. It was the only one it could be. He thought that that was nice, though. He hoped that they'd make it work. ''Don't worry, Fin, we won't. You want to stay for breakfast?''

Fin took a glance at the time on his cell phone. He had time before work. ''Sure, thanks for asking.'' He sat down at the kitchen table. ''So, Cassidy started already.'' He wanted them to know everything.

Elliot looked up in surprise. ''Really? Already? How's that going? Is he over his little crush on Olivia?''' He asked.

Fin winced, not wanting to answer honestly. ''Yes, I think so.'' He hedged, but he could tell that Elliot knew he was lying. ''Ok. That's a lie. No he's not. He's completely still in love with Livvy. He asked where she was as soon as he got to the precinct.''

Elliot nearly slammed the egg pan on the stove. He got really pissed hearing that. ''Really? Liv, that makes me really nervous, especially because I can't do anything to stop him. Except crush his face before I leave.'' He said.

Olivia shook her head. ''No, El, don't even think about it. You aren't going to beat the shit out of Brian Cassidy. It's not his fault that he has feelings for me. And you know that I don't feel the same for him. He wishes.'' She knew that it upset Elliot that she had sex with Cassidy, but that had been ten years ago. If Elliot had given any indication that he'd loved her at all, she wouldn't ever have done it. And it had been a tequila mistake. She'd never meant to in the first place.

Elliot knew that Olivia didn't love him that way. ''I know, Livvy. That doesn't mean that I can't be upset that he has feelings for you. And it always will, just like the Porter thing.''

As Olivia groaned, Fin winced. He hadn't meant to cause a fight. She said, ''I'm not saying that you aren't allowed to be upset. If you want to be upset, you can be upset. No one is going to stop you. I just don't see why. It's not going to change anything. Cassidy is still going to have feelings for me, and so is Dean. You aren't going to turn things to the way you want.''

Elliot knew she was right, but it didn't make him feel any better. ''I know, Livvy. It just bothers me. I'm not as cool with your former boyfriends as you are with Kathy.''

Olivia crossed her arms, resigned to the fact that they were going to discuss this in front of Fin. ''I'm _not _OK with Kathy, Elliot. I just have to be. She is the mother of your children. There's no point in getting upset about the fact that you were with her. And I have no control over the fact that she's still going to love you. It's out of my hands. There's no way to change anything.''

Elliot actually thought that sounded rational. There's not much he could say to that. He was going to have to concede. ''I guess you're right, Livvy. There's nothing I can do about that.'' Fin sighed with relief. He hadn't wanted them to fight.

After breakfast, Fin split with a hug for Olivia and a clap on the shoulder for Elliot. Olivia went to shower. ''What's the plan for today?'' She asked, trying not to think about how they only had two more days.

Elliot said, ''Let's just chill out here, Liv, in our pjs. I'm not going to get any days like that for a long time.'' He ran a hand through his short hair.

Olivia thought that sounded heavenly. ''OK. I'm going to go shower, get fresh pjs on, and we're good to go. You can pick out some movies if you want.'' She said.

Elliot watched her go, his heart swelling with love for her. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of leaving her. He wasn't sure that he could do it. He loved her so much. He knew he couldn't desert though. That would end al kinds of badly. He just ached already, not having her by his side. It was going to be torture being apart from her. He still remembered the first time he'd ever seen her, eleven years ago:

_It was a calm, cool evening in the SVU precinct. It was April 23rd, 1998. Elliot's wife Kathy had just got off the phone with him, their seven year old twins had been giving her trouble. He had just hung up the phone when the most beautiful girl he had ever seen walked into the precinct. He wondered if that was his new partner. She was so beautiful. It blew him away. She wore gray slacks, a soft navy blue shirt, and a gray jacket. She was tall, nearly as tall as he was. Her chin-length brown hair was curly and adorable, and her soft brown eyes reminded him of chocolate. _

_She met his eye, and it was over. He loved her. It was love at first sight. He watched as her mouth formed words, and had to scramble as he realized that he was going to have to answer. ''Yes, may I help you? I'm Dect. Elliot Stabler.'' He hoped that it was him she was looking for. Although he would be whomever she needed him to be._

_Olivia laughed, and he thought it was like tinkling bells. ''Actually, I'm your new partner, Olivia Benson. I need to talk to Captain Cragen, though.'' She said, reaching out to shake his hand. _

_Elliot tried to watch her expression, trying to gauge what she was feeling. She looked very noncomittal. This upset him. He said, ''Captain Cragen is out getting some lunch, can I help you with anything?'' He sounded like a bumbling idiot._

_Olivia laughed again, and he tried not to wince. ''I don't think so. He's supposed to give me my orders and give me the rundown on SVU. I also have to give him the rundown of my pysch eval.'' She must have requested the Unit._

Before Elliot could waltz any further down memory lane, Olivia came back into the living room. She said, ''Did you pick out something to watch?''

Elliot shook his head. ''I think that _Legend of the Seeker _is on, though.'' They showed the new eps again at odd times. He liked it, when he had been able to catch it.

Olivia hadn't ever seen it before, but she thought it sounded fine to her. '''OK.'' She sat down on the couch, pulling him with her. She loved him so much, she'd watch whatever he wanted to watch.

A couple of LOTSes later, and they were both asleep. Olivia was cuddled under Elliot's arm, dreaming. It was not a good dream.

_It was the prison from Oz, and Olivia was there, visiting Elliot. He'd gotten put there for killing Brian Cassidy. She was waiting for him to come join her when she saw what looked to be the boy playing that Richard Cypher boy on the show. He came over to her. ''Elliot's not going to be able to come and see you.'' He informed her. He was dressed as Cypher and totally looked out of place. _

_Olivia's eyes filled with tears. She asked, 'Why? Did he get in trouble? Get solitary?'' She ran her hand through her hair. _

_The boy looked to her again, sheathing the Sword of Truth. ''No, he's been murdered. They killed him, because he wouldn't go back to Iraq.''_

Olivia awoke with a scream. She shook all over, and she was covered in sweat. Elliot started beneath her, and she felt tears pouring down her face. Elliot began comforting her. ''Oh, El, it was awful.'' She said.

Elliot kissed her forehead, wiping back locks of her hair, which was getting longer. ''What happened, baby?'' He asked, as they both sat up, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Olivia shivered, even though she was not at all cold. ''El, it was awful.'' She said, and began to tell him what her dream had been about. ''Elliot, he told me you were murdered because you wouldn't go back to Iraq. You aren't going to try and desert, are you?'' She asked, hoping he'd give her the honest answer.

Right then and there Elliot decided not to let Livvy watch _Legend of the Seeker _when she was tired. It ended badly. He said, ''Of course not, Liv. I can't delerlict my duty like that. It's been ingrained in me to protect my country. Remember, I've already fought in Desert Storm. This isn't the same fight we fought then, but whatever.'' He said, albeit a little bitterly.

Olivia kissed him lightly on the lips. ''It's going to be bad enough to lose you to Iraq. Don't make me lose you to jail, for desertion.'' She held him as close as she could, never wanting to let him go.


	5. The Fourth Day

Chapter Five: The Fourth Day

The next day, Elliot awoke with a jerk. He was very shaky. He'd had a terrible dream. He had dreamed that he'd been shot in Iraq. He so wanted to stay here in New York instead of going back into the Marines. He tried to calm his racing heart. Olivia stirred beside him, and sat up quickly when her hand hit the empty part of the bed. Elliot took her hand and kissed her cheek. "I'm still here, babydoll." He said.

Olivia put her hand on El's shoulder, sighing in relief. She put her arm tightly around him. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you were gone already." She said, liking the feel of his soft skin against her hand.

Elliot kissed her forehead as his heart finally started calming. "I had a terrible dream that I was killed in Iraq. It was completely scary." He said, shivering a little.

Olivia rubbed his back, afraid to let go of him, lest he disappear. She said, "It's OK, El. You have to try to go into it thinking that you'll be OK. 'Cause I'm scared of that, too, and if you go being that scared, then something might happen to you. I can't handle that." She kissed his shoulder.

Elliot understood what she was trying to say. "I know, Liv. I get it. Let's just go get some breakfast for right now." He slid out of bed, hitching up his pajamma bottoms. He grabbed a sweatshirt and padded off to the kitchen.

Olivia went to grab a robe from the back of her vanity chair and slipped it on. She then followed Elliot to the kitchen. She heard the house phone ringing and snatched it up. "Benson residence." She said.

It was her best friend, Casey Novak. Casey had used to be the SVU's ADA until she had gotten suspended. "Hey, Liv. Sorry I haven't called for awhile. I talked to Fin, though, and he told me about Elliot getting sent back to Iraq. I'm sorry. You must be really scared. He told me that you guys are together now?"

Olivia smiled. She was glad to hear from Casey. She hadn't seen or talked to her for a little while. "I'm so glad to hear from you, Casey. How have you been?" She asked, knowing Casey was going to go right back to her and El being together.

Casey did not disappoint. "So what's this I hear about you and El being together? Don't even think about changing the subject." She admonished.

Olivia laughed a little. She said, "I'm sorry, Casey." She began to make coffee. "Yeah. It was after a case. He just realized how much he loved me, and his words, not mine, how much Kathy never would. I was so surprised, especially since I had just talked her into staying. I was happy though. Until I found out he had to go back to Iraq. It was a real shock."

Casey imagined it would be. She knew that Liv had been waiting to be with him for so long now. She said, "I imagine it is really hard. I don't even know what I would feel in that situation. I'm so sorry, Liv." She really didn't. She did not envy Olivia at all.

Olivia felt tears coming on and dashed them back. She was so upset most of the time about Elliot going. She said, "Thanks, Casey. I don't know what I'm going to do without him. He is my rock. I will never make it through this." She had doubts that she would be able to make it without Elliot here. He did so much for her without him ever knowing. She felt so lost already and he hadn't even left yet.

Casey changed the subject. She could sense Olivia getting upset. She said, "Fin also told me about him being gay. How crazy is that? I'm hoping everything works out for him with it." She had been shocked to learn that about Fin, but as long as he was happy, she was good.

Olivia smiled. She _was_ glad for Fin. She hoped his date had gone well. She laughed a little. "Yeah, El and I were totally shocked. He had a date last night, I'm hoping that it went well for him. He seemed really excited. I hope that the fact that we've heard nothing about it yet so far means it went well."

Elliot came into the kitchen, nearly impeding the coffee process. He looked so good. She had thought he was coming in here when he had left the bedroom. He was carrying the newspaper. She figured he must have gone out go get it. She got it delivered. She wanted to rip his sweatshirt off him. Elliot asked, "Who you on the phone with, baby?"

Olivia replied, "Casey, baby. Do you know what you want to do today?" She asked, telling Casey to hold on for a second.

Elliot said, "Casey? Ask her if she can hang out today. I wouldn't mind seeing her before I go to Iraq." He grabbed a couple of coffee cups out of the cupboard.

Olivia asked, "What are you doing today, Casey? El says that he'd like to see you today if you've got nothing going on." She had slept in a pair of El's boxer shorts and an old NYPD shirt.

Casey wasn't doing anything. She had been job searching for months without finding anything. She was glad taht they'd asked her to hang out. She was so glad that she was going to get to see Elliot before he left for Iraq. "I'm not doing a thing. What does El want to do?" She asked.

Olivia said, "Not sure yet. Why don't you get dressed and come on over to my apartment? We'll talk about it when you get here." They talked a bit more and then got off the phone.

About an hour later, Olivia, Elliot, and Casey were sitting in the living room, checking out the movie times in the paper. They'd agreed on some shopping, lunch, movies, and dinner. They were meeting Fin for lunch, too. They wanted to hear about his date. They decided on _Public Enemies_, the new Johnny Depp movie, and they left the apartment.

They were deep into a bookstore an hour later when they ran into Munch. They wondered why he wasn't at the precinct. He was clutching a couple of books really closely to him. Olivia caught a glance at one, and it said something about being gay later in life. She was shocked. This HAD to be related to Fin. He must have been Fin's date. She had to say, she was very surprised. "Hi, John. How are you?" She asked, as Casey gave him a one armed hug.

Munch hugged his books even closer. He shrugged. "I'm OK. I had a really great date last night. I just left coffee with them." No one missed the use of the unisex noun.

Olivia met Elliot's eyes. Her hand was in his. She then turned back to Munch. "That's good. So it was an all nighter?" She asked, catching Casey's eye, too.

Munch started looking shifty again. He nodded. "Yeah, it was totally awesome." He started to leave. "I gotta go. I'll totally see you again before you leave, Elliot." He quickly headed to the checkout.

They all shared glances. They weren't sure what to think. Elliot had not seen the books that Munch had been holding; what they had said, anyway. He had caught the "them". He said, "I did hear that them. Did you guys?" He ran his free hand through his short hair, making it stick up.

Casey laughed a little and nodded. "Yeah. I heard it. I wonder if he was Fin's date last night," She said, musing aloud.

Olivia chose not to tell them about what the book she had seen him clutching said. It was Munch's business, but there was no doubt that Munch and Fin had had a date the night before. And it had apparently gone very well. She said, "Come on, guys, it's about time to meet Fin at The Cheesecake Factory."

About a half an hour later, they were at The Cheesecake Factory with Fin. He'd broken away from his paperwork long enough to eat with them. He waved at them as they arrived. Olivia gave him a hug, and then Casey. He said, "Glad to see you, Novak. How you been?" He asked. They had kept in touch with her, but they worked so much, they hadn't gotten to see her very much.

Casey gave him the tightest hug she'd ever given anyone. She loved him so very much. She missed working with them a lot. She let him go and said, "So glad to see you." She wiped a few tears off her face.

Fin caught a couple for her. "So what's the tears about, Novak?" He asked. He was pretty happy. His date had gone well. He was glad that things were working out for him. He just wished they were for his baby sister. He knew how long she had been wanting to be with Elliot.

Casey laughed and wiped her eyes. "I'm doing fine." She said. "I just miss working with you guys all the time, that's all." She added, taking a pause. "I'm just sorry that things turned out the way that they did." She tossed long red hair off her shoulder.

Fin nodded. "We miss you, too. I'm glad that you were able to join us today." He gave her another one armed hug as they waited for a table.

Olivia sat with Elliot's arm around her. She said, "So how did your date go last night?" She leaned back into Elliot, never feeling more safe than when she was in his arms. She was never more angry that she was losing him than when she was in his arms.

Fin smiled. He seemed very happy. "It went very well. It was an overnighter, which was very shocking to me. I wasn't sure that he'd be ready for something like that." Fin had quite enjoyed himself the night before. It had felt like coming home. He had never known bliss like that. He said, "We got coffee this morning before I had to go to work. He didn't have to work today. He's on leave." Fin didn't know what John was on leave for, but it was a good thing that they weren't working a huge case at the moment, because of all the detectives they had at the office were himself and Cassidy. There had been some tension with himself and Cassidy. He wasn't sure why.

Olivia smiled. "I'm glad that you're so happy." She said, as Elliot gave her a squeeze. "So, are you in a relationship now?" She asked.

Fin nodded. "Yes. We are taking it really slow. He's dealing with all the aftereffects of knowing he's gay. So it will just have to be dealt with one day at a time." He said, smiling.

Casey leaned back next to Olivia, folding her arms. "How long have you known that you were gay?" She asked. She couldn't imagine dealing with something like that.

Fin shrugged. "A few months, I guess. I realized I was in love with this man. I've known him for a very long time. I was nervous about it, but I've been working on dealing with it. It's not been an easy road, but most things aren't." He said, shrugging.

They waited about another half hour, and then they got their table. They all ordered sandwhiches and fries, and it was agreed if they had room they would split a cheesecake. They talked of nothing important, how the summer had gone, plans for the holidays, that sort of thing. They steered clear of Elliot going to Iraq. They thought it would bring a pall over lunch they were trying to avoid that.

After lunch, Elliot and Olivia and Casey all headed to the movie. They were full, so they avoided the snack stand, and went to their theater to sit down. Olivia hoped the movie would be good. She held Elliot's hand and they talked about the jobs Casey had been trying to get while she'd been suspended until the movie started.

After the movie, they poked around some more shops and then agreed to go and get some Chinese takeout and take it back to the apartment. They were all tired. They ordered lots of chicken fried rice, sesame noodles, mushu pork, sweet and sour chicken, General Tsau's chicken, and egg rolls. They then took a taxi back to Liv's. They hadn't wanted to deal with Liv or El's car. They'd done with the subway, walking, and cabs all day. They settled down in the front of the tv and found some _Friends _reruns and waited for the food to arrive.

Casey asked, "So, I know we've been avoiding discussing it, but are you nervous about going to Iraq?" She had taken off her shoes and was curled up on Olivia's couch. El and Liv were on the other end in a tangle of limbs.

Elliot nodded, giving Olivia a reassuring squeeze, to try and keep her from getting upset. "Yes. I am really worried. But I am just going to deal with the hand I'm dealt. I am not going to get out of this, I am just going to have to go. I will just have to make sure that I get home to Olivia." He said, squeezing Olivia tight.

Olivia lost herself in her train of thought. She was going to lose him in two days. She wasn't sure that she could do this.


End file.
